


Flames.

by tormenmashi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, ShinraRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenmashi/pseuds/tormenmashi
Summary: is the only reason you are holding me tonight, is because we are scared to be lonely
Relationships: Shinra Kusakabe/Okumura Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flames.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flames.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593576) by [tormenmashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenmashi/pseuds/tormenmashi). 



> shinra pov

Even if it’s just for tonight, I want you to be here with me

Just for tonight. We don’t have to be lonely.

He pushed me against the wall, our lips touched, a feeling so familiar yet it feels like we are strangers.

His hands are under my clothes, feeling every inch of my body.

Take off our clothes, show me your purest form, I want to feel your warmth against me again. 

Our body subconsciously moved to the bed, this place I haven’t been in for a while still feels like home to me. Nothing changed here. The only thing that’s changed is us. 

  
  


Fuck me again like you used to, I want to feel you all over me again

Fuck me like we are animals in heat, forget everything and just live in the moment

Fuck me again, let the pain and pleasure numb us from our pain.

Fuck me like we are lovers again.

  
  


You laid beside me tired, I can’t help but wonder what you are thinking about, are you thinking of me at this moment, or am I just another nobody?

Tonight is a cold night, but I’m lucky to have you by my side again, even if it’s just for tonight.

I snuggled up in your arms, I want to feel your warmth one last time.

I want to live in this moment forever, time passes as the night gets deeper, this moment I know I can’t get back.

When the sun rises, this moment will go up in flames.

We will be strangers again

So just for tonight,

Stay. Please. 

**Author's Note:**

> in the end i decided that maybe a crack fic could be made into something  
> i really like the both of them  
> this is the first time ive wrote nsfw ish  
> im still really bad at writing though.


End file.
